Images of a person's eye may be utilized for a variety of purposes, from personal identification to human-computer interaction. For example, eye or gaze tracking systems may utilize captured images of a person's eye to determine a direction and/or location of the person's gaze. In some examples, such gaze tracking or other systems utilize the location and/or shape of the pupil of the eye.
However, one or more portions of the pupil may be obscured or occluded by an eyelid, eyelashes, glints, external reflections or other light sources, and/or other conditions. Accordingly, the accuracy of an estimated direction of a person's gaze, eye-based identity of a person, or other determination that utilizes pupil location and/or shape may suffer. Additionally, accounting for such conditions in estimating a pupil location and/or shape may prove computationally expensive.